Iguales
by Hetare Tenshi
Summary: Quizás... eran tan malo como él.


Titulo: Iguales

**Resumen**: Y quizás… era tan malo como él.

**Fandom**: Hetalia

**Personajes**: Arthur/Inglaterra, Alfred/Estados Unidos, Francis/Francia

**Género**: Romántico

**Advertencias**: Yaoi, universo alterno si así se quiere ver, ¿ooc en Arthur?

**Rating**: Todos los públicos

**Capítulos**: 1

**Estado**: Finalizado

**Inspiración**: vida real

**Dedicatoria**: ¿Qué más da? No lo va a leer, y si lo lee no se va a enterar de que es para él y, si se entera, no le va a importar… Ok, el punto es… no pienso decir para quien es ¬/¬

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son propiedad de Himaruya-sama, excepto Francis, Francis es ¡MÍO! *se aferra a Francis* Ok, no… pero algún día u.u

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya desde que se dio cuenta? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que acepto que, _tal vez,_ le agradaba? ¿Cuándo había dicho que le gustaba por primera vez? ¿Cuándo entendió que, en realidad, eso era amor? ¿Tres años? ¿Quizá cuatro? Y, ¿a cuántas personas había rechazado ya poniendo como excusa su amor hacia _alguien más_? ¿Cuántas veces le había hablado a él sobre ese _alguien más_ y cuántas veces había deseado gritarle que no había nadie más, que era justamente él por quien su corazón latía? No lo sabía… Sólo sabía que, cuando se dio cuenta, realmente estaba en los brazos de alguien más.

Alfred…

Pero todo salió mal… Alfred resultó ser un patán mentiroso que tan sólo provocó su llanto en más de una ocasión. Eso sí, todas las lágrimas fueron derramadas por la noche y sobre una almohada, con la soledad como única testigo. Y cada una de esas veces Arthur deseó estar con _él_ en vez de con Alfred. Seguro él no le haría tanto daño, al menos no conscientemente.

¿Por qué había comenzado a salir con Alfred? ¿Consuelo?

Sonrió amargamente al pensar en eso. Si aceptarlo como pareja había sido un intento desesperado de escapar del dolor provocado por su amor no correspondido, entonces quizás era tan malo como Alfred. Pero no… No había estado con él sólo por consuelo; de ser así, cualquier de los otros pretendientes que tuvo le habría bastado, pero ninguno de ellos era Alfred… Ninguno de ellos le provocó lo mismo que Alfred, ninguno lo hizo confundirse… Con nadie más su corazón se había vuelto un caos total mientras trataba de decidir qué hacer.

Un tajante "no" era lo que todos sus pretendientes anteriores habían recibido, pero con Alfred… había sido diferente. A él intentó rechazarlo, pero le dejó una ventana abierta. Alfred no había recibido un contundente "no", él había recibido un "no lo sé". Tiempo, eso es lo que necesitó Arthur para tomar su decisión: sí, estaría con Alfred, ¿qué podía perder? ¿El amor de Francis? Eso ni siquiera lo tenía en primer lugar, jamás lo tendría.

Comenzó respondiendo con un simple "gracias" a los "te quiero" de Alfred. Cuando éste comenzó a decirle "te amo", él comenzó a decirle simples "te quiero" hasta que, pasado un tiempo, comenzó a decirle que lo amaba, pero siempre en otro idioma y sólo por medios escritos. Muy pocas veces se lo dijo de frente, y fueron menos las veces que se lo dijo en el idioma que ambos hablaban. Y esas pocas veces que lo dijo con su voz, fueron apenas murmullos dichos al oído.

Cuando todo terminó se dio cuenta de la verdad: sí, se encariñó con Alfred, pero no… nunca se enamoró de él. Tan sólo se estaba engañando a sí mismo, pues su corazón aún latía por Francis, en ningún momento dejó de hacerlo. Y quizá ya era hora… de hacérselo saber.

El miedo lo invadió cuando finalmente estuvo frente a él, pero logró hacerlo: un sincero "te amo" fue dicho. A veces sentía que incluso esa frase se quedaba corta para describir lo que sentía, pero no sabía qué más podía decirle.

El miedo lo volvió a invadir días después, ¿y si… lo había arruinado todo? ¿Si ahora Francis no quería saber nada de él? Quería pensar que ya no lo buscaba por estar demasiado ocupado, pero, ¿y si era que, sencillamente, ya no quería verlo ni mucho menos hablarle? Una vez más las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y fueron mojando la almohada poco a poco hasta que, finalmente, Arthur se quedó dormido con el miedo de haber perdido a quien amaba. Un miedo estúpido, la verdad, ¿cómo se puede perder lo que no se tiene? Arthur jamás había tenido a Francis… Nunca se espero tenerlo siquiera, lo que se esperaba era rechazo, y eso es justo lo que había obtenido: rechazo. No un rechazo directo, Francis ni siquiera le había dicho nada, pero era un rechazo.

¿Por qué había sido tan estúpido? ¿Por qué dijo lo que sentía si sabía lo que pasaría? Había sido un grave error… No, ¿cómo podía ser un error la sinceridad? Él tan sólo había dicho una verdad que lo había estado consumiendo por dentro desde hacía mucho tiempo, y ahora el no estar seguro de lo que Francis pensaba o sentía lo estaba matando… Las cosas no habían cambiado demasiado realmente.

Sí… Todo seguía igual, pero ahora estaba seguro de que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos. Y también estaba seguro de que él mismo era tan malo como Alfred… Pero él advirtió desde el principio. Antes de darle una oportunidad a Alfred le había dejado en claro que su corazón ya pertenecía a Francis, le había dicho que él jamás podría superarlo, e incluso le había advertido que lo usaría para olvidarlo.

Sí… Era igual o peor que Alfred… No, Alfred era peor. Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que él también hizo mal.

Se sentía como un tonto, ¿cómo no se dio cuenta de su propio engaño antes? Si después de cada pelea con Alfred su mente volvía a pensar en Francis y, ¿por qué no admitirlo? Su corazón latía por él cada vez que lo pensaba. ¿Por qué tuvieron que pasar dos meses para darse cuenta de que él mismo y Alfred eran muy parecidos en ese aspecto? Ambos unos cobardes que sólo saben mentir sobre sus sentimientos, con la diferencia de que uno (Alfred) lo hacía conscientemente, mientras el otro sólo se engañaba a sí mismo.

Pero, ¿qué más daba ya? Él ya tenía claro todo: Alfred era un mentiroso que no se mereció la oportunidad que le dio. Él mismo era malo por haber tratado de olvidar a Francis utilizando a Alfred. Él era sólo uno más en la vida de Francis… Y aún así lo amaba, y lo seguiría amando aunque a éste no le importara. ¿Lo amaría en secreto? ¿Se lo estaría recordando? No lo sabía… La verdad le daba mucho miedo volver a decirle lo que sentía… Pero tal vez lo haría… o tal vez se callaría e intentaría que todo fuera como antes de que cometiera la estupidez de decirlo por primera (y quizás única) vez.

En cuanto a Alfred… él ya no importaba más. Había sido una simple piedra con la que tropezó en el camino, una piedra que le dejó muy en claro que no quería saber nada más de él… Y Arthur le concedería ese favor, pues él tampoco quería saber nada más de Alfred; tan sólo quería seguir su camino sin volver a mirar esa parte de su vida, y quería seguir amando a Francis sin que ningún otro cabrón se interpusiera. No dejaría que nadie lo confundiera de nuevo, ahora estaba más seguro que antes de sus verdaderos sentimientos… Y los aceptaba, ¿qué más podía hacer?

Que a Francis no le importara era algo que lo tenía sin cuidado. De todas formas, nunca se espero otra cosa. Y mientras pudiera seguir viéndolo y hablando con él, estaría feliz. Sólo esperaba que Francis también quisiera seguir frecuentándolo, al menos como amigos… o lo que sea que fueran. Realmente, nunca había sabido definir cuál era su relación. No eran simples conocidos, de eso estaba seguro. Pero, ¿amigos? ¿Realmente se podía decir que lo eran? No lo sabía ni le importaba. Él veía a Francis como el hombre al que amaba y le importaba muy poco como lo viera él.

Fin.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Notas finales**: No me gusta como quedó ;n; Y además siento que le falta algo, pero mi musa ya no quiere trabajar así que ahí queda X3

**Blog de fanfiction**: vampirefanficker . blogspot . com

**Blog de magia**: la-vie-est-magique . blogspot . com

**Twitter**: HetareTenshi


End file.
